The 3 Brothers Website
About The 3 Bros Club (originally named The 3 Brothers Fan Website) is the series' official website with games, videos, exclusive clips, places where users can upload their own animations and stories, information about characters and places and downloads of previews and soundtracks. All the site’s information is considered canonical, as it is the only officially operating website for The 3 Brothers. The site is available at www.3brosclub.com in the languages English and German. History On the owensteel.co.uk website Version One The site opened at www.owensteel.co.uk/the3brothers in 2017, but ran on Flash and therefore only had one page. The Flash site embedded on the page also only had very limited things on, and would not work on mobile browsers and sometimes not even desktop. Version Two The site remained this way until September 2018, when the site transformed itself into a fan website, where users could discuss on forums, upload images and join a club (named Bobby's Cream Cracker Club) where they could exclusively access downloads and an ideas submission page. Information about the world and characters was also added, and an emailed newsletter was started. However, the site was still not mobile-compatible, and there were many bugs involving non-functioning chatboxes, forum discussion page corruptions, a slow loading time of the uploads gallery due to file sizes and easily dysfunctional web design. The downloads page also contained many strange production photos and accidental spoilers of upcoming episode footage (which is where the information for The Mysterious Mystery and Memories From The Past was found in January 2019). Additionally, due to the lack of updated navigation on some of the pages, it was easy to get "lost" and end up caught in one of the infamous loops caused by broken links and dead end pages, of which some of had half-finished content to none at all. Version Three The site stayed this way until March 2019, when it was shut down for a long period as it underwent a huge rebuild. All old pages were deleted, and replaced with new ones, and the entire site was redone in a much improved form. All of the bugs no longer occurred, the site was globally compatible and now offered more exclusive things for users, for example a clips page with videos only made for the website. The forums and club offered better user experiences, and the downloads page was also refreshed and was then more connected to the site. On the 3brosclub.com website Version Four In June 2019, the website was recreated on its own domain, www.3brosclub.com, renamed "The 3 Bros Club". The whole idea of the Cream Cracker Club was demolished, and all it's original options (uploading user creations, downloads, etc) were moved into universal availability. A new section called “Creations” was created, where users could upload their own animations, music and stories inspired by the show. The videos, such as the clips and episodes, the creations contest and the general user activities were kept the same, but updated. The forums were also revamped, now allowing any conversations to appear on the front page. All the old games were also removed and new ones were made for the website, including an updated version of "Bobby's New Plane" as well as some others which can be accessed here. Users can also now earn badges from their activity from the site. The design was also updated and made more mobile-friendly. Gallery Screenshot 2019-03-30 at 21.20.41.png|The site in 2017. Screenshot 2019-03-30 at 21.20.50.png|The site from September 2018 to March 2019 websitenew2.png|The site from March 2019 to June 2019. 3brosclub.png|The site as it is now. Trivia * The site's Version Two can be accessed from the Wayback Machine (only back to October 2018). * The sites were entirely programmed and built by Owen Steel himself. * Bobby's Cream Cracker Club was named so in reference to Bobby's obsession with cream crackers.